The Thing You Want The Most
by Wittyheroine
Summary: Inspired by Jack Sparrow's compass that pointed to what the person who had it wanted most in the world. Emma kept the compass that helped them get to Storybrooke just in case but lately it's been acting a little weird. Especially when Hook is around. Captain Swan. One Shot.


**The Thing You Want Most **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. **

**Summary: Inspired by Jack Sparrow's compass that pointed to what the person who had it wanted most in the world. Emma kept the compass that helped them get to Storybrooke just in case but lately it's been acting a little weird. Especially when Hook is around. Captain Swan. **

Emma had kept the compass once they'd gotten back to Storybrooke. There was no telling when she might need it again. If they ever ended up in another realm again she wanted to know that she had a way back to Henry. She kept it safe on her person at all times where she knew it would be safe. One day though as she was eating lunch in her office she felt it moving in her pocket. Curious, she took it out.

The compass was spinning and not the normal way a compass should. It was spinning faster, and faster as though it could not find what it was looking for.

"Swan."

Emma quickly pocketed the compass then looked up to see who it was. Hook stood there grinning.

"Doing something you shouldn't? Naughty lass," he said, "although I always have loved one of those."

Emma glared at him. "What do you want Hook?"

"I came to retrieve something of mine."

She raised an eyebrow. "What could I have of yours?"

"I believe you know." He looked pointedly towards her safe.

Emma swallowed. "Why do you even need it? It's not like it's good for anything now."

"On the contrary it is good for many things. Besides, it has a sentimental value. Not only that but it is my way out of this damn place."

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, of course. Now that Rumplestiltskin has made it impossible for me to harm him or his woman for that matter I see no need to continue my stay. _You certainly haven't given me a reason for one." _

She sighed. "Look, I told you that I can't be in a relationship right now. I have Henry to think about. Not to mention my parents. I just got them back and-"

"And you have no room for anyone else in your life let alone a pirate you can't trust," said Hook venomously, "I heard your words quite clearly last night love."

Emma was surprised. "I thought you were asleep!"

"Would that make a difference?"

"No…I…I meant what I said."

"Good. Then simply hand over the compass and I'll be on my way."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"The compass is our only way between worlds. If something like that happens again I need to know I have a way back to my son."

"Well then… I suppose I'll have to find a more inventive way of getting it back." Hook stepped forward and leaned over her desk. His face was dangerously close to hers. The compass started moving again. Emma swallowed once more.

"Your compass…does it do anything else?" She put her hand in the pocket where she kept it afraid that he would be able to tell it was moving.

Hook looked at her curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

He grinned. "It doesn't point north for a start. It points to what you want most."

She looked at him skeptically. "You're lying."

"Oh now, I think you know better than anyone that I'm not. The giant's only collected special things. They wouldn't take an ordinary compass." He grinned. "It hasn't been behaving strangely by chance has it?"

She looked away from him afraid that he would be able to see her lie. "No."

"Good then. You have nothing to worry about. You know exactly what you want. Your son and your family, no one else matters. Keep the compass for now lass. I'll retrieve it my own way." Hook started to leave but before he was halfway out the door though Emma took the compass out because she had to know if he was telling the truth.

She was surprised by what she saw. "Hook!"

The pirate glanced over his shoulder. "Yes lass?"

"I don't think you can leave."

He laughed. "And what's going to stop me?"

Emma held up the compass which was pointing directly at him. "The compass said so."

A grin crossed Hook's face. He was over at her desk in a matter of seconds. He pulled her forward, and swiftly kissed her on the lips. He pulled away for a second. "The compass never lies," he said.

Emma laughed then dropped the compass on the desk. "Oh, shut up." Then it was her turn to kiss him.

**A/N: I can't believe I wrote another one of these especially since I have my multi-chap Captain Swan fic to write as well as Babysitting Darcy Lewis. Oh well. I'll finish them eventually. I promise. I just really wanted to write this. Hope you like it. **

**Love n' stars, **

**Cambria **


End file.
